


Erased

by joufancyhuh



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, Set after the movie, Train of Thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Lorraine doesn’t tell them everything.





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I am Atomic Blonde trash and now you know. I even bought the comic, which I don't recommend because Delphine is a MAN in it and I do not approve. Gimme my sweet Delphine any day.

Lorraine doesn’t tell them everything. 

She says enough that their interest in the mysterious Miss LaSalle is sated, but not everything. 

She doesn’t tell them about the soft crinkle around Delphine’s eyes when she smiled, the kind of smile that dimmed the entire room with its dazzling brilliance. The silk in Delphine’s skin as Lorraine’s lips draw invisible patterns, spilling secrets with each serene kiss. The lingering acidic smell to Delphine’s fingertips from her private dark room, used as a scapegoat for how the petite woman could leave a well-seasoned agent such as Lorraine so intoxicated. The melody of lusty French words spoken by her as her orgasm builds, the rippling of her muscles against the dark bed sheets that swallow them both whole. 

Lorraine doesn’t tell them she’s been compromised. 

She doesn’t admit how difficult getting out of that bed became, the untangling of limbs, the striking chill that overtook Lorraine when she left the other woman to slip out of bed. How she thought she kept the young spy away from danger, that the thought of losing the paradise she found in Delphine’s arms drove her return to them every night.

Lorraine doesn’t tell them about killing Percival, not because of her mission, but as revenge for hurting the first small glimmer of happiness she felt in a long time. 

She doesn’t speak about burning down Delphine’s apartment building to cover any tracks, how she felt something inside herself blaze with it. The cold that followed those first few minutes of climbing out of bed stayed in the place where Delphine’s warmth used to reside. 

She doesn’t tell them why she turns down the next job, and the one after that, eventually dropping off the grid entirely. A new identity, a new city, someplace where she could disappear, a random face in a crowd.

A woman who didn’t know the smell of a stop-bath. One whose skin never coated with ash from the city of Berlin, one last taste of cherries on her lips, the dull glassy eyes of the woman she could’ve grown to love seared into her brain. 

Lorraine doesn’t tell them everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the smell of developer and I think you can tell. This is really a love letter to dark rooms.
> 
> If you liked this fic, you should read [And the shame was on the other side by actonbell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743407)


End file.
